Modern cellular networks face the challenge that the demand for data traffic is increasing dramatically. Network operators need to modify their networks to increase the overall capacity. In both homogenous and heterogeneous networks, the mobile operates in dynamic scenarios with multiple interfering cells. The interferers' configuration (scheduling, power) can change at each subframe and physical resource block (PRB). In other words, the User Equipment (UE) can experience both time and frequency selective interference and needs to quickly estimate the channel parameters and accordingly configure the receiver processing. It may thus be desirable to provide information on interferers' configuration for improving channel parameter estimation and configuration of receiver processing.